Dudas
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: El ambiente dentro del auto había estado plagado de millares de "todo saldrá bien" de parte de Rebecca y constantes monosílabos como respuesta por parte de él.


De Acuerdo, tanto Billy como Rebecca habían pasado por muchas cosas dificles, juntos y por separado, pero nunca se habían enfrentado con algo tan letal y difícil como lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Después de un mes de salidas y escabullidas, de miradas de rabia y celos para Rebecca de sus compañeras de trabajo – Gracias a Dios Claire estaba fuera de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido. - y varios enemigos masculinos para Billy, se había presentado la gran oportunidad de presentar al ex-marine a los antiguamente reconocidos **STARS:** _Alpha Team_. Jill Valentine, la, por así decirlo, hermana mayor de Rebecca, cumplía otro año mas de vida, por lo que sus compañeros y amigos le organizaron una pequeña reunión. Una gran oportunidad para presentar al hombre que en más de una ocasión la había salvado de una muerte segura.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo era la pequeña del grupo siendo incluso menor que la chica Redfield por lo que esperaba muchas bromas a costa de ella ese día, y los que vendrían. Él no estaba muy tranquilo exactamente, le llevaba seis años – ¡seis! _¡Por el amor de Dios!_ - y ni hablar de la reputación de los _STARS_… La que asustaba al joven ex-marine. Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, David Trapp o la misma Jill Valentine podrían matarlo _por atacar_ – por llamarlo de alguna forma – a su hermanita más pequeña.

No, no estaba asustado, estaba _aterrado._

El ambiente dentro del auto había estado plagado de millares de "todo saldrá bien" de parte de Rebecca y constantes monosílabos como respuesta por parte de él.

- ¿Ellos saben lo que pasó en el tren y en la mansión de Marcus*1?– pregunto por segunda vez, pensando que si sabían de aquello y que casi había dado su vida por Rebecca en mas de una ocasión le daría puntos extra.

- Si, lo saben. – Le respondió también por segunda vez, lanzando luego un suspiro de fastidio por los infundados nervios de Safford. – Aunque nunca les dije tu verdadero nombre.

Los labios del policía Safford York se mantuvieron tensos y sus manos tomaron con, si es posible, más fuerza el volante frente a él. Ella le pidió que dijera su verdadero nombre sin rodeos, ya que si se atrevía a mentirle a algún _familiar_ le podría salir muy caro y el hecho de decirles que era un ex-fugitivo buscado en todo el país no lo ponía menos nervioso. Los nervios nunca lo habían detenido ante ninguna situación, claro, nunca antes había tenido una novia tan… Formal, por así decirlo, ni tampoco con tantas agallas, ni tan inteligente y mucho menos tan hermosa y angelical… Tampoco con unos amigos que podían reventarle el cráneo con tan solo un par de golpes. Una imagen del capitán Chris Redfield le paso fugazmente por la mente.

- Estoy muerto. – dijo por fin Billy.

- Tranquilízate, Billy, les dije como eras y cuanto me ayudaste. – Dijo ella con un dejo de humor. Casi burlándose de su amigo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el policía que respondió con una mueca de fastidio – ¡Oh vamos Billy!, ¡Ninguno de ellos te va a morder!

- Pero si me van a disparar cuando sepan que me he acost- ¡Ouch! - Fue cortado por un _sutil _golpe en su oreja, cortesía de Rebecca. – contigo.

- No tienen porque saber algo como eso – Dijo ruborizada, definitivamente no tenían porque saberlo, estúpido Billy y su estúpida, extraña y… placentera creatividad. Si, lo admitía, eso hacía que le gustara todavía más. – En fin… _**No**_ te dispararan. Estoy segura de que te ignorarán completamente, después de todo tu no serás el centro de la fiesta.

Después de pasar la eterna hora y media siendo acosado verbal y casi físicamente por el mayor de los hermanos Redfield, aguantar el interrogatorio de la mole que era Burton y pasar el chequeo físico y psicológico de Valentine – _También había tenido que aguantar una mirada desde una esquina de la habitación, mandada por Trapp, pero eso no suponía un gran problema._ -, Billy Coen tomo asiento en el sofá principal de la casa, en medio de la sala de estar soltando un largo y fuerte suspiro resignado. A su lado se podía ver a una Rebecca realmente feliz y divertida con la situación.

- ¿Lo ves? No fue tan malo. – Le dijo Rebecca al cabo de un rato con su sonrisa queriendo expandirse. Billy la miro de reojo y suspiro de nuevo y terminó sonriendo de medio lado. No había sido la reunión mas placentera que hubiera tenido en la vida, pero si para poder estar con Rebecca era necesario, pues entonces con todo gusto lo haría de nuevo. – Admítelo.

- Ok Tu ganas, pequeña. – Dijo Billy, girando su rostro y entrelazando su mano con la de ella. – Me debes una _muy_ _grande_ por esto, por cierto.

El comentario cargado de insinuaciones no pasó desapercibido por la chica, la cual solo se dedico a sonreír y asentir con suavidad, sin despegar los ojos de su amante. Ya le pagaría después cuando estuvieran solos en la comodidad de su hogar.

- Tranquilo, te lo compensare. – Dijo ella eliminando la distancia que los separaba y regalándole un fugaz beso. No se habían ni bien separado cuando una voz interrumpió el mágico momento.

- Hey ¡Teniente! – La inconfundible voz del Redfield retumbo en la estancia haciendo que el ex-teniente se levantara de inmediato y casi adoptara posición firme. – ¡¿Como esta eso de que mataste a 23 personas?

Chris se había ido a quien sabe que lugar de la casa y no lo habían visto en un largo rato. Semanas después Jill admitiría que lo había visto hablando muy amenamente por su celular. De seguro con sus contactos mas fieles en el gobierno.

- Chris, él- - Rebecca se levanto al escuchar tan horrible declaración, diablos, ¿incluso después de 10 años el crimen aun no se había resuelto? Al momento de intentar arreglar las cosas el mismo Billy la había detenido.

- Déjame esto a mi, princesa. – Le murmuro sin apartar su vista de los fieros ojos del Redfield. – Tú y yo sabemos que soy inocente. Solo debo convencerlo.

Las demás invitados a la fiesta ya se encontraban en la sala; Jill y Barry estaban hombro con hombro en la puerta que iba hacia la cocina, David se mantenía a la espera, totalmente alerta, sentado en un sofá alejado del tumulto y Chris miraba a la pareja desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada, con ira contenida.

- Eres despreciable… Y pensar que- - Se corto a si mismo el chico Redfield pasando su vista de Billy a Rebecca repetidas veces con la frustración y el dolor dibujándose lentamente en su cara. – Tan solo pensar que…

- Chris… - Murmuró Jill, acercándose a su prometido. Observándolo con preocupación y tristeza. – Relájate.

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo Chris cruzó la habitación de tres grandes zancadas y encaro al Ex-Marine, que en ningún momento había retirado su vista de los ojos del Redfield. Lo tomo por el cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca. Los demás hombres presentes tensaron sus hombros, preparados para intervenir en cualquier momento. Jill y Rebecca se lanzaron una mirada fugaz, ambas llenas de preocupación.

Si aquellos dos llegaban a pelear ninguno saldría muy bien parado de allí. Definitivamente no querían a nadie herido.

Chris miro en lo profundo de los ojos del policía y con voz seca, ronca y pausada debido a la ira contenida le preguntó.

- ¿La amas? – Fue un sonido tan bajo, que los únicos que pudieron escuchar fueron Billy y Rebecca. El chico no pudiendo reprimir su expresión de sorpresa, al igual que ella, lo miro sin comprender por lo que pareció un minuto a aquellos que presenciaban la escena.

- Con toda mi alma. – Respondió el chico de manera lenta y segura. Rebecca se permitió una ligera sonrisa de medio lado mientras el chico Redfield se apartaba de su novio.

Billy se acomodo la camisa mientras Chris daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia Jill. Lo último que vio de él fue que le decía algo a su prometida y entraba a la cocina.

El ambiente se calmó y los presentes no pudieron sino sentir alivio y alegría por la usual aptitud volátil y cambiante de los Redfield. No sabían que era lo que había cambiado el rumbo de su conversación a algo tan personal o que era lo que había hecho que el Redfield no le volara la cabeza a Billy en ese instante, pero preferían ignorarlo y seguir con sus vidas ahora que podían.

Jill suspiro desde donde estaba y se acercó a la pareja. Ella sabia que el chico era inocente, su aptitud y casi adoración por su "_hermana menor"_ le parecía suficiente prueba, pero Chris siempre tenia que hacer una escenita de esas como hermano sobreprotector que era y además siempre era ella la que tenia que arreglarlo todo.

- Lo lamento, Becca… y a ti también, Billy. – Dijo mirándolos en el mismo orden en que los nombraba con una mueca de vergüenza disfrazada con una sonrisa. – Chris es algo… Voluble. Creo que es algo de familia. Pero no te preocupes, dentro de un tiempo se le pasará.

Billy suspiro por enésima vez en la noche y asintió. Rebecca apegándose a él, señal captada rápidamente por Valentine quien sin pensarlo demasiado se retiro a donde fuera que se encontrara el mayor de los Redfield.

- Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. – Murmuro Rebecca.

- Si, por lo menos no morí. – Dijo y Sonrió Billy en respuesta. - ¿Sabes? Ya es algo tarde. ¿Por qué no nos retiramos?

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. – Respondió la chica, sonriendo, lista para recompensar a su novio por el suplicio al que lo había sometido.

Mientras tanto Chris se maldecía a si mismo por no conseguir un buen informante. Por culpa de ese idiota había hecho el ridículo. Billy Coen había sido absuelto de toda culpabilidad desde hace mucho tiempo. Unos meses después del asunto Marcus en realidad, pero claro, tenían que guardarse esa información para el final enviándosela como un simple mensaje.

"_Billy Coen, Muerto n xtra#as circnstncias, se a encontrado inocnt d los actos a los q se le atribuía culpabilidad y prticipación. Los vrdadros culpables tienn ordn de aresto. 1 sige fugtivo."_

Pensando que en realidad había matado a sus compañeros había hecho un tremendo espectáculo para partirle el trasero ahí mismo. Lo iba a amenazar y si no se iba por las buenas, entonces por las malas si lo haría, pero el vibrar de su celular lo había hecho dudar y hacer una pequeña pregunta. Pregunta cuya respuesta no dio lugar a dudas.

Gracias a Dios que la había hecho. Debido a ella la información que recibió no le importó mucho, pero definitivamente necesitaba un nuevo informante.

Mataría a Kennedy cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

><p>1 – La conocida mansión de James Marcus, a la que llegamos justo después de detener el tren, en donde se desarrolla gran parte de la historia. El dueño es el jefe final.<p>

Me pareció adecuado aclarar lo de la mansion, por que como el juego usualmente esta en ingles es algo dificil de entender, aunque a mi me parecio hasta tonto poner la aclaracion xD jeje

Bueno, aqui les dejo un pequeño oneshot de Resident Evil. La razon por la que lo hize es debido a que casi no hay nada sobre esta pareja, entonces quise aportar mi granito para que otros escritores se animen a... escribir... si, eso. Bueno, gracia por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

:)


End file.
